


dream 24

by misthios-managed (horsyunicorn)



Series: I Dreamed of an Eagle [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsyunicorn/pseuds/misthios-managed
Summary: With the Adrestia docked, Kassandra has some down time to spend with her favourite mercenary.





	dream 24

**Author's Note:**

> Enyo the Translucent was the top mercenary, and bearer of the Perseus circlet in a playthrough of Assassin's Creed Odyssey. This is just a short bit of fun written after spending hours in photomode. I hope you enjoy it!

“We’ll make port here!” shouted Kassandra in her commander’s voice. 

The ship slowed and the crew moved to tie it to down. Kassandra’s lieutenants broke from their stations and wandered about. Three of the crew spotted a trader selling goat cheeses on the dock and went to investigate, trailed by Odessa. Herodotus and Barnabas resumed their animated discussion about the ship’s map painted on the quarterdeck.

“I am SURE I’m the tallest one on this ship,” stated Kassandra, hands on hips, looking Enyo up and down.  
“That’s because you spend all your time with that eagle, thinking from the air,” replied the fair-haired mercenary.  
“That’s… not untrue.”  
“Right now though, you think so because you’re standing on the quarter deck, Kassandra.”  
“I have an idea!” said Kassandra, hanging up her sword-belt, bow and quiver on the railing, hopefully out of the range of Barnabas’s enthusiastic gesticulating with a paintbrush – he already had a bright blue patch on his nose.

She marched down the stairs to the deck and turned to Iola One-Eyed, who despite the warm weather remained dressed in her normal many skins and furs and her characteristic eye-patch. “You can be the judge! Tell us who is the taller.”  
“I’m not sure, misthios. Enyo the Translucent is taller than me,” said Iola, eyeing Enyo’s perfectly sun-tanned brow and distinctive circlet.  
“And you picked a judge with one eye, Kassandra,” said Enyo, her voice high and musical. “No offence meant.”  
“None taken, my translucent friend.” Iola gestured toward Kassandra’s newest lieutenant, the quiet priestess who was dangling her feet off the starboard side, watching the ships across the harbour. “Why not let Andrina judge? She is of a height with your fair mercenary.”

If Kassandra noticed any emphasis on the word “fair” she did not show it. “Andrina! We have need of you, please.” The priestess unfolded her tall frame, smiling slightly from beneath her hood. Kassandra and Enyo stood face-to-face in anticipation. Kassandra’s nose reached only to Enyo’s chin, but it seemed her competitive nature would not let her bow out from this challenge, which had been going on for a week. Kassandra glared up at Enyo. Enyo smiled down indulgently in response.

“Back to back, if you please,” chimed Andrina.

Enyo set down her shield and the mercenaries stood back-to-back. Enyo wore a silver breastplate with a fake raven-feathered belt over a faded and torn yellow- green tunic, matching steel gauntlets and boots, and a steel circlet – which some said was the legendary Circlet of Perseus. Kassandra wore a weathered navy tunic with a single leather shoulder plate, sandals, and her apparently ‘Amazonian’ circlet. 

“I want the comparison to be proper,” said Kassandra, crossing her arms, trying to make herself as tall as possible, her shoulders pushing the fabric of her tunic against Enyo’s armour. 

Andrina shook her head slightly. “I’m sorry commander, but Enyo is the taller by half a head.”  
Kassandra turned and opened her arms, palms flat, smiling. “You’ve clearly got it wrong, priestess.”  
“I can measure along my spear, if it makes it clear,” offered Andrina. She unslung her weapon and stood it on the deck in front of them, gesturing. “Even without measuring, I reckon Enyo’s head reaches the top of the wooden shaft. Yours does not.”

“Enough. Clearly, only the gods may judge,” declared Kassandra with a tiny huff. 

“Come. Sit with me, dear one.” Enyo patted the deck. Andrina smiled and bowed slightly. She and Iola strode off to find the goat cheeses.

Kassandra made to settle on the deck next to her but Enyo pulled her into her lap. 

“Oh. Oh that’s… nice.”  
“Hmmm, isn’t it just.” Enyo guided Kassandra’s left hand to rest on her knee; she took her right hand in her own, lacing her fingers through Kassandra’s; then turned it over and brought it, slowly, gently, over Kassandra’s shoulder and onto hers. She pressed her nose and chin ever so softly into Kassandra’s hair. “I wanted a quiet moment with just the two of us.”  
“You should have taken your armour off for that,” replied Kassandra, attempting to relax onto Enyo’s silver breastplate. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Enyo’s embrace.

Seagulls wheeled overhead, calling to one another. The chatter of the docks and the crew rose and fell. Somewhere, a goat bleated its disgust of the sunny weather.

“I like your scent,” said Enyo, catching Kassandra completely off-guard.  
“Oh? What… what do you like of it?”  
“This,” said Enyo, bringing Kassandra’s hand under her nose – and ever so slightly brushing her fingers with her mouth. “Steel, from your sword. Oil, from your arrows.” She nudged Kassandra’s shoulder with her chin. “Leather, from your armour.” She teased Kassandra’s plait aside with her left hand and stopped, her lips a hairbreadth away from the back of Kassandra’s neck. “Sandalwood. And sweat. From your body,” and planted a slow, soft kiss upon her. Then a second. And, even longer, a third.

Kassandra felt her neck burn and her insides melt. She half-turned in Enyo’s arms, then paused, as if unworthy of her direct gaze. Then her eyes betrayed her, searching, yearning for the other woman’s gaze. 

Enyo had not moved her head. Her nose almost touching Kassandra’s, she gazed at her steadily, her luminous green eyes lidded ever so slightly. Her gaze fell to Kassandra’s nose, then her lips. 

Kassandra needed no further invitation. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, ready to meet Enyo’s lips with hers. The moment seemed to stretch forever –

There was a thunk and both of them sprang back in surprise and pain. Kassandra’s circlet had hit Enyo’s. “Malàka,” was all Kassandra could muster, more from the shock than discomfort. She could feel her cheeks burning, and the sensation crept down her neck and across her shoulders. She felt someone’s eyes on her and turned to look astern; Iola was turned away, apparently greatly interested in a crate of pottery, but Kassandra strongly suspected she’d been watching them.

She dropped her gaze to her lap and began to summon her courage to apologise; but Enyo’s fingers found her cheek and pulled her in, carefully letting Kassandra’s circlet slide underneath her crown, pressing their lips together. Kassandra felt her eyes close; Enyo’s lips were rough but infinitely warm and welcoming; a few strands of Enyo’s hair was pressing against the corner of Kassandra’s mouth; she thought for a moment of cinnamon. Enyo’s tongue found Kassandra’s and she felt like she was melting again. Enyo’s right arm tightened around Kassandra’s waist; her left hand was doing something wonderful in her hair. Kassandra leaned forward and smooshed their mouths together more insistently, looping her arms around Enyo’s neck; Enyo’s hand moved from Kassandra’s hair to her back, going slowly up and down her spine, pausing at her nape; caressing her back once more.

When they broke apart for air, Kassandra started with a “Sorry,” but Enyo stifled a giggle. When Kassandra dared to open her eyes, the other mercenary was smiling gently at her. 

“I should thank you,” she said, her hand still on Kassandra’s back. “For that day you fought me outside Athens. You could have killed me, but you spared me, and offered me a place on board your ship.” 

Kassandra was momentarily speechless. She wiggled her arms, resting on Enyo’s armour, right, then left. “That’s… That’s what you were thinking of, just now?” 

Enyo raised her eyes mischievously to gaze somewhere above the mast. “… Yes?”

“Come now!” But Kassandra’s gaze softened again. Enyo teased at Kassandra’s left leg, then lifted it so Kassandra could sit in her lap properly. “Well, I’m glad you accepted Barnabas’ drachmae.”  
“His drachmae? Oh, I would have sailed with you anyway, dear one.”

“Do you mean you aren’t getting paid? I should be saving a few hundred more a month, then –“ Kassandra made to stand up and look for her folio of contracts, but Enyo pulled her back down.

“What do you mean, saving a few hundred drachmae?”

“Oh. I mean, ah, you should be getting paid! Fair and square just like the other lieutenants. Even though Iola and Barnabas are together.”

“No dear one, it’s not like that.” Enyo gently booped Kass on the nose. “I was the top mercenary in all of Greece. But then your arrows flew like swift Artemis, and you wrestled like great Heracles, and you bested me and had me at your mercy. You were faster and stronger than I. Where else could I go, after being beaten at my own game?”  
“So,” Kassandra hesitantly tidied up a stray lock of golden-blonde hair for her, “your joining my crew was done for just, well, professional reasons?”  
“Mostly for professional pride, yes. Although there was one other who caught my attention.”

“And who was that?” Kassandra smiled, expectantly gazing up at her companion.  
“… Barnabas.”

“MALAKA!” screamed Kassandra; and Barnabas went overboard in surprise, spilling blue paint all over miniature Attika as he did so. “I’d better get him,” shouted Kassandra as she took off her sandals. “He only remembers how to swim when he’s drunk!”  
“I’ll be waiting with a towel when you’re done!” sang Enyo with a smile on her face. “And you can take off my armour!”


End file.
